Alma por alma
by ZeldaPhantomhive8
Summary: Una serie de desdichas y catastróficos eventos suceden en la vida de Claudia Lightsword. Estaba claro que aunque abandonara la esperanza, su vida era especial. Aunque su alma le clamara paz, ella no quería morir. ¿Qué podría pasar cuando Claudia le confiese esto a el Doctor Cullen?
1. Prologo

_**Esto es un prologo, principalmente. Sí esto resulta, pronto tendrá una continuación.**_

_**Gracias, y disfruten la lectura c;**_

_**Alma por alma.**_

* * *

—El tratamiento ya no está funcionando; tu cuerpo ah recibido tanta medicina que ya se adaptó a ella.— dijo el hombre frente a Claudia. Él parecía no querer mirarla directamente, porque solo observaba la tabla en donde estaba su kardex, y eso solo la hacia sentirse aun más desdichada.— Comprendo que no quieras estar en el hospital todo el tiempo, pero toma una decisión sensata, por favor.—continuó él, pero ahora sí la miraba con expresión triste; para Claudia solo había pocas cosa que odiaba de verdad, y una de esas era que le tuvieran lastima. Sin embargo, no comento nada al respecto.

—Entienda, Doctor... no quiero morir, pero tampoco quiero estar todo lo que resta en una camilla, o sin saber lo que pasa al rededor.

—Lo entiendo, Claudia... Sin embargo, eres tan solo una niña de quince años.—comentó él, y ella, aunque no le gustara esto, sonrió. Una decisión sensata. El doctor Carlisle había dicho en varías ocasiones qué lo que le pasaba no era justo, pero, como ella siempre pensaba: ¿Qué en esta vida es justo?, ¿qué pensamiento podía ser sensato cuando se está al borde la de muerte?

—Sin la radioterapia, ¿cuanto tiempo tengo?—preguntó ella, dándole a entender a Carlisle que su edad no media su madures, y no era que ella fuera exactamente de mente adulta, pero el saber que en cualquier momento podría morir, la tenia con la sangre fría la mayoría del tiempo.

—Entre tres meses y dos semanas.—contestó él.

Lo único en lo que pudo pensar era en los día de vida que tenía. Quiza eran los suficientes para despedirse de aquellos que consideró sus amigos, pero pensaba en que era demasiado tiempo con saber que en cualquier instante su corazón dejaría de latir.

Ella era Claudia Lightsword. El cáncer la estaba matando; le estaba robando la vida tan dolorosamente que aveces tenía deseos de morir antes de tiempo. Tenía trece años cuando calló en cama, y luego de meses de agujas y autopsias, resultó ser portadora de leucemia linfoblástica aguda. Su única razón para luchar era su padre, y la única fuerza que tenia era por él, porque no quería dejarlo solo... pero él, como si no recordara que era su hija, la abandonó.

Revivió en su mente la imagen de su padre colgado en el baño, con una soga al cuello y con una expresión terrorífica en su rostro cientos de veces; él tenia una nota en donde se podía leer: _"No te rindas, Claudia. Yo sé que tú puedes"_... Le pedía que no se rindiera, pero él se rindió mucho antes de que ella pudiera considerar la sola idea de querer morir. Ahora estaba sola sin entender la verdadera razón por la que su padre decidió ser cobarde. ¿No era ella la que estaba muriendo? Debería ser ella la que considerara rendirse, y no él, que todavía podía vivir muchos años. Se suponía que un padre jamas debe ver morir a su hijos, pero sí ella estaba preparada para lo que sucedería, entonces, ¿porqué el la dejó sola?, ¿no se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que ella lo necesitaba en su enfrentamiento a la muerte? Aunque también comprendía que la presión de ver a tu única hija morir, podría ser algo muy doloroso e imposible de sobrellevar.

Pero con todo ésto, había ocasiones en que sentía calidez en su alma, como si los deseos de seguir con vida se volvieran cálidos y ardieran solo para llamarle y decir: _"Hey, sé que quieres tener paz y todo eso, ¡pero aun tienes que esperar!, ¡No es momento de sentir paz!"_. Solo bastaba con repetirse aquello y sentía muy vividamente cómo de su alma se iba yendo todo rastro de oscuridad y malos pensamientos.

Estaba claro que aunque abandonara la esperanza, su vida era especial, y ella... con todo ésto...

—¡No quiero morir!—gritó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Con todo el sufrimiento que tenía a causa de su padre, del dolor físico que le provocaba el cáncer, el saber que su alma pedía a gritos paz (aunque ella pudiera controlar este deseo fácilmente), a pesar de que la oscuridad llegara siempre que había logrado alejarla... con todo ésto, ella quería vivir.

Los dorados ojos del doctor Cullen atraparon los grises de Claudia, que eran contorneados por grandes ojeras moradas que solo hacían resaltar su enfermiza palidez. Sus facciones se contorsionaron como las de una persona que estaba teniendo un debate mental, con solo una respuesta como objetivo: _Si _o _No_.

Finalmente, cuando el llanto de Claudia se volvió más desesperado, él caminó hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada, y la abrazó. Ella no sabía que era lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza cuando lo hizo, pero lo hizo, y ella se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo necesitada que estaba de afecto, y, como si él lo supiera, se la ofreció con ese abrazo.

No se percató realmente de cuando fue que él bajó su cabeza hacia a su cuello, o de cuando aparto su cabellera azabache de éste; solo sintió un dolor desgarrador cuando él mordió su garganta.

Pero después, solo sintió el infernal fuego que la abrazaba justo cuando la oscuridad se apoderaba de ella.

* * *

_**¿Continuará? **_


	2. Alma en el infierno

_**¡Buenas! He tratado de continuar esta historia luego de pensarme muy bien quien sería la pareja amorosa de Claudia =w=**_

_**Creo que he decidido bien, pero ya ustedes opinaran. **_

_**Antes que nada, el padre de Claudia era un exorcista, por eso el tema en casi todo el capitulo. Aquí se narra el como sobrellevó la transformación ;A; (Un proceso muy duro) Espero que este les guste y esperen para otros capítulos la explicación de como se llevará la historia en ese fic. ¡POR FAVOR! dejen su opinión; no me hagan sufrir pensando en que nadie lee lo que escribo :'c**_

_**¡Disfrutad de la lectura! :DD**_

* * *

_**Alma en el infierno**_

Oscuridad fue lo primero que se encontró al ser consciente de todo sus sentidos (exceptuando la visión). Sin embargo, aunque escuchaba a alguien hablar, no entendía ni una sola palabra. No se detuvo a pensar realmente sí aquel era otro idioma o solo no estaba completamente bien como para saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La realidad le cayó como agua helada sobre caliente. El dolor que la llevó a la inconsciencia iba aumentando su intensidad. Rogó, estaba segura qué con gritos, que aquel qué estuviera hablando a su lado la salvara. Su mente hizo colisión con el sufrimiento, causando la mayor desesperación y miedo que alguna vez tuvo.

_No te rindas, Claudia. Yo sé que tu puedes._

Recordó las palabras que su padre le había dedicado antes de su muerte. Ella en verdad que trataba de no rendirse, pero el dolor era demasiado. Aunque la manera en que su padre le comunicó el mensaje _alentador _no fue la más motivadora, ella sabia que su intención no era mala. Decidió que el dolor de ver a la persona que más amaba entregaba su vida a la muerte no era comparable con la sensación que ahora sentía. El sentimiento de pesar en su pecho y el encogimiento de su corazón junto la falta de aire eran acompañados con el vació en su alma, la sensación de desesperación al pensar en el abandono y la constante idea de que él ocasionara su muerte se debía a que no la amaba verdaderamente... todo eso era peor si lo comparaba con lo que sentía en ese momento.

_El tratamiento ya no está funcionando; tu cuerpo ha recibido tanta medicina que ya se adaptó a ella._

La palabras de el Doctor Carlisle resonaron sobre todos sus pensamientos.

¿Sería posible que estuviera muriendo?, _¿así se siente morir?;_ porque si era así, morir era uno de los peores dolores que cualquiera podía experimentar. Sentía su cuerpo ardiendo; como si un fuego maldito la envolviera. Todos los recuerdos de su padre oscilaron ante una sola idea: _¿Este es el infierno?_; el fuego estaba consumiendo todo sentido de coherencia en su mente, pero aun así tenía en claro que su sufrimiento seguía latente. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Ella nunca hizo nada malo... o al menos no al grado como para merecer estar en el infierno. Pero eso era lo más parecido si lo comparaba con todo lo que alguna vez leyó o escuchó hablar acerca de ese lugar.

Pero debía de ponerle sentido a todo eso, ¿no?; ¿Era real eso que sentía?, cabía la posibilidad de que ese dolor fuera provocado por los medicamentos para el cáncer, y sin embargo, ella estaba segura de que ese fuego no era causado por la morfina o alguna de las otra terapias. Ese dolor era mucho peor. Era tan desesperante que solo podía rogar por morir de una ver por todas. Sabía que era pecado, pero en ese mismo instante su mente se llenó de dolor y tan solo lograba pensar en lo mucho que quería morir. ¿Por qué no la mataban de una vez? A cualquiera que estuviera cerca, deseaba que sintiera ese fuego tan solo para que se compadeciera de ella y la matara lo más rápido posible. _Por favor_, rogaba. _Así podré estar con mi papá._

Estaba cayendo tan bajo como él nunca quiso que pasara (y sin embargo el se suicidó), pero ella lo amaba con tanta fuerza que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a la muerte. Lo amaba tanto que, si fuera necesario, podía renuncia a la vida solo por estar junto a él. La hacía ver como una basura del mundo, pero así eran la cosas.

Pero entonces, cuando ella lo daba todo por perdido, algo sorprendente pasó. No creía que con tan solo desearlo su cuerpo sucumbiera o algo parecido, pero poco después de qué alejó los pensamientos de su padre y en lo decepcionado que estaría de sus pecaminosos deseos, pudo sentir (e incluso escuchar) como los latidos de su corazón iban en descenso. Fue entonces que supo que sus plegarias dieron resultado, y fue allí que lo sorprendente pasó:

"_Dejar de luchar es empezar a morir."_

Ese no fue algo que ella pensó. Realmente dudó de el origen de ese susurro de aliento, pero fue suficientemente aliviador para que el ardor comenzara a disminuir luego de estas palabras. ¿Esa era la voz de Dios?, ¿ese mismo Dios que la abandonó?, ¿ese que dejó que su sangre enfermara?, ¿ese que permitió que su padre abandonara a la vida? Era una voz suave y hermosa que podría seducir a cualquiera. Bien podía ser el Ángel Lucifer, pero lo dudó tremendamente.

"_No mueras" _volvieron a decir. Todos su años de enseñanza le gritaron que el Diablo jamas la alentaría a vivir. Él se encargaría de que ella deseara todo lo contrario, por lo que solo pudo pensar que quién le decía aquello, efectivamente, era Dios.

¿Ahora era él el que le decía que no abandonara la lucha por vivir?; él, al igual que su padre, la había abandonado... eso supuso hasta ahora. Toda su vida escuchó decir que Dios hacía todas las cosas con un fin, y, tal vez, casi llegaba ese fin y él le hablaba solo para que ella lo supiera y siguiera en la batalla. Pensó en lo fácil que era desear la muerte y en lo difícil que ahora mismo le resultó creer que aquella voz no era producto de un ser maligno que solo la incitaba a seguir sufriendo.

Intentó lo más que pudo en concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el dolor que la carcomía. Llenó su cabeza con rezos mientras las combinaba con esa pregunta qué le surgió de repente. _¿Hasta cuando durará esto?_

Sus plegarias no cesaron durante horas. Inclusive podían ser días, pero ella seguía concentrada, motivándose con la idea de que pronto acabaría y que Dios la libraría de ese sufrimiento. Que Dios la sacaría de ese infierno...

De repente, aunque fue muy fugaz, mientras el dolor que se iba acercando cada vez más a su musculo cardíaco, pudo ver claramente que alguien se tiraba al suelo. Los gritos que resonaban ambientando la corta imagen le advirtieron que algo le dolía aquella persona, pero no pudo ver nada más. Ahora todo lo que escuchaba eran más de esos gritos terroríficos. A Claudia le recordaron a los mismos que salían de la sacristía de su padre, por lo que de inmediato se empezó a inquietar.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¡Era lo más obvio! Ahora que estaba totalmente indefensa, no era que Dios la estuviera ayudando contra su rendición para la vida, si no que le alentaba contra el demonio que llevaba dentro. Su cuerpo podía estar procesando un exorcismo y el fuego que sentía no era el infierno, ¡era el demonio!; estaba tratando de apoderarse de su alma. Cientos de veces escuchó sobre la oración para ahuyentar a los ángeles de Satanás, y era por eso que el ardor seguía; no estaba diciendo los rezos correctos.

Rápidamente, con todo ese miedo encontrado, comenzó a recitar la invocación al arcángel Miguel y los conjuros de San León XIII ignorando el hecho de que no podía usar agua bendita contra ella misma. En su mente se empezaron a aumentar los gritos en cuento comenzó con el salmo, pero escuchó risas al mismo tiempo. Estas si que venían de ella, lo sabía. No supo realmente qué era lo que había ocurrido, pero ella no paró.

"_Dios tenga misericordia de nosotros, y nos bendiga; Haga resplandecer su rostro sobre nosotros. Para que sea conocido en la tierra tu camino, en todas la naciones tu salvación. Te alaben los pueblos, oh, Dios. Levántese Dios, sean eliminados sus enemigos, y huyan de su presencia los que lo aborrecen. Como es lanzado el humo, los lanzarás; como se derrite la cera al fuego, así perecerán los impíos delante de nuestro Dios, Jeovah. Más los justos se alegrarán; se gozarán delante de Dios y saltarán de alegría._

"_Te ordeno que salgas de mi santuario de Dios, espíritu maligno. Regresa a tu impo y abandona lo que no te corresponde. No luches contra la luz de Dios; te prohíbo que invadas el genero humano." _

No fue de inmediato, y cuando había alejando la esperanza que tuvo al principio de la oración, los gritos por fin cesaron. Sin embargo, la risa, aunque no con la misma intensidad, continuó; susurró algo parecido a un "de acuerdo". Era claro que no se había ido, porque si no él no hubiera contestado, pero, aunque ya había dejado de gritar, el dolor seguía allí; no con la misma intensidad, pero seguía allí. Entonces, ¿Era el demonio que causaba los sonidos vocales?, ¿porqué no paró el dolor?

"_No" _

Todo su subconsciente se heló. Nunca, en toda su vida, había escuchado de esa manera aquella voz. Era tenebrosa y resonaba dentro de su cabeza, aunque estaba segura de que sonaba así a causa de la risa. ¿A qué decía "no"?, ¿él no era quién gritaba?, ¿o simplemente le contestaba que no saldría de su cuerpo? Rápidamente inventó una conjetura es su mente: Ella le dijo que regresara a el impo de donde venía... ¿eso quería decir que su cuerpo era el hogar de un demonio?

¿Qué podía hacer contra eso? No se le vino nada a la mente. _Dios, por favor._

"_Nada_", respondió. ¿Qué podía decirle?, le podría preguntar, pero seguro y la ignoraría. Entonces fue que se dio cuenta que el fuego iba disminuyendo incluso más rápido que antes de empezar a pensar en Dios. Él de verdad le estaba ayudando, pero no contra del demonio, aparentemente. _"Ingrata. Todo el tiempo he estado aquí; no me iré"._

¿Pues desde cuando estaba él allí? Ella jamás sintió alguna presencia dentro de sí. Eso estaba aterrandole mucho; incluso este sentimiento era tan grande que estaba sobrepasando al dolor de su cuerpo, pero... ¿Cómo explicar la oscuridad en donde estaba?, ¿de qué se trataba el dolor que, aunque ya no era mucho, la invadía? Tenía ganas de gritar y decirle que se callara.

Nuevamente pensó: El demonio causa el dolor; una vez el dolor se acabe, el demonio se habrá ido.

"_Estaba mucho mejor por aquí cuando no estabas con tu sentimentalismo y toda esa basura de suplicas a... ese." _comentó con un deje de asco al decir _ese, _claramente refiriéndose a Dios.

¿Y ahora un demonio de la hablaba con tanta naturalidad? Esa idea era tan espantosa.

Su miedo aumentó cuando lo oyó reir de nueva cuenta. Se burlaba de ella, pero Claudia ya no sentía tanta preocupación para la posesión en la que se encontraba, si no por la forma tan relajada en que él le contestaba a cualquier pensamiento. Entonces eso significaba que el demonio sabía muchas cosas sobre ella... cayó en cuenta de algo que olvidó y por lo cual todo eso había iniciado... ¿Él fue quien le dijo que no se rindiera?... _¿Quién eres?_, se preguntó.

"_Soy parte de ti."_ y de alguna manera, supo que él no hablaría más. Entonces tuvo ganas de llorar más que nunca.

De una manera no muy comprensible, ella no se percató al momento de que el dolor dejo de invadir su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sintió cuando todos sus sentidos se dispararon significativamente. De inmediato olió lo que podría ser madera mojada y lluvia. Era algo normal que por esas zonas lloviera y naturalmente ella estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero nunca le llegó con tanta intensidad. Al mismo tiempo pudo oír respiraciones cerca de ella que era acompasadas con el ruido de la lluvia pegando el suelo. Eso era horriblemente raro y lógicamente improbable. ¿Qué tan cerca podía estar una persona como para oír su respiración y sin poder sentir su proximidad?, ¿qué tan probable era oír una llovizna sin sentir humedad?; tuvo ganas de abrir lo ojos una vez sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, pero se retuvo cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba el antebrazo. No fue brusco ni tosco, pero en ese instante su miedo se intensificó. ¿Podría ser el demonio que antes le hablaba? No. Él estaba dentro de ella, no podía tocarla... pero el dolor cesó, entonces el demonio ya habría salido, ¿no?

Se incorporó una vez supo que estaba acostada. De esa manera estaba todavía más expuesta a quien sea que estuviera tocándola; así, aunque sea sentada, tenía más probabilidades de defenderse aun tratándose de un demonio, mas no abrió los ojos.

¿Qué podía encontrarse frente de ella? No lo sabia, pero no hizo amago de querer averiguarlo.

No pudo controlar la manera en que su mandíbula comenzó a temblar cuando pasos comenzaron retumbar a su alrededor. Los pensamientos antiguos le volvieron: _no quiero morir_; en ese momento, escuchó una voz que le era inconfundible.

—¿Claudia?— dijo él. Fue con tono nervioso y, de alguna manera, sonaba cansado.

Ella por fin dejó ver sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos naranjas. Eso la confundió: los de él eran dorados, no de ese color. No obstante, sabía que era él. Todo el miedo se difuminó cuando el se acercó más, pero ella no hizo amago de moverse.

—¿Doctor Carlisle?—trató de confirmar. Él solo asintió y medio sonrió. Nunca soltó su brazo.

¿Qué pasaba allí?

Miró al rededor y se percató de que otros dos chicos la miraban. Ellos eran los dueños de las respiraciones que antes pudo escuchar. En una esquina estaba ella, con un cuerpo monumental y cabello muy hermoso; era rubia y su rostro era verdaderamente el de una modelo de revista. Era muy pálida y tenía el mismos color de orbes que antes tenia el Doctor. ¿Sería sus hermana?... El otro era alto y muy guapo; tenía el cabello levemente rojizo y su piel era como la cera (Tanto como la de el doctor Cullen), la miraba con... ¿miedo? Sus ojos expresaban ese sentimiento, pudo notarlo. Así como también había notado sus horrorosos ojos carmín. ¡Era ella la que tenía que tener miedo! El rojo era el color del demonio.

Instintivamente se acercó más al cuerpo de el hombre frente a ella. Él la sostuvo y le dirigió una mirada a aquel chico con ojos malignos. No estaban en el hospital, pero lo único que le asaltó a la mente era la duda de quién eran ellos dos, muy en especial el chico. Ambos la miraban consistorialmente, causándole espasmos de nerviosismo.

—Doctor, ¿qué pasa?—y fue entonces que escuchó que su voz era muy diferente. Aunque estuviera temblorosa, se podía escuchar muy... ¿cantarina? Era muy bonita, considerando que antes su voz era un poco ronca (Gracias a los medicamentos subministrados).

Ignorando el ardor que sentía en la garganta, se acercó más al hombre con el único propósito de buscar protección. Él respondió con caricias en la espalda, sin hacer nada cuando la muchacha bonita se acercaba poco a poco. Ella, al llegar a su altura, se inclinó un poco con un pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, Claudia. Mi nombre es Rosalie, mucho gusto.—dijo ella sin borrar el gesto amable; sin embargo, había algo en ella que le traía melancolía involuntaria. En ese momento, la voz del demonio le embargaron y no pudo evitar temblar y sollozar. Ella solo se apartó después de que el otro chico la apartara de una manera no muy amable diciendo un "Le estas asustando, Rosa" muy bajito.

Volvió a oír la risa dentro de su cabeza, provocando que soltara lamentos más ruidosos sin poder contenerlos. Carlisle la abrazó más fuertemente mientras que el chico de ojos color sangre caía al suelo, reviviendo en ella los gritos de su inconsciente.

* * *

_**¿Y?, ¿qué tal? :3**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
